The present invention relates to lipid reducing agents and more specifically to those agents which reduce the amount of lipids in serum and in the liver, said agents comprising substances solvent-extracted from Yucca plants.
Diseases caused by the accumulation of lipids in serum and in the liver have become a serious concern in recent years, and drugs which can alleviate these diseases have been much desired.